Coincidência
by MuffinCullen
Summary: O que acontece quando um Edward entra na vida de uma fã de Crepusculo, numa manha como qualquer outra?
1. Starbucks Cofee

**Capitulo 1: Starbucks Cofee**

**Esta é a minha primeira fan fiction, baseada em várias coisas, mas principalmente: Twilight.**

**Espero que gostem, e fico à espera das vossas reviews :)**

**Muffin**

* * *

Eu estava impaciente, mas não era culpa minha que o rapazito da Starbucks se estivesse a demorar tanto a servir o café, mesmo estando a loja quase vazia.

Eu batia com os dedos no balcão de madeira. E apercebi-me que alguém estava na mesma espera que eu. Olhei para o lado e vi um rapaz a olhar-me fixamente com um sorriso terno.

Tentei sorrir-lhe de volta. Não gostava de sorrir a estranhos mas este rapaz era cativante. Mais cativante que qualquer outro que eu tivesse alguma vez visto.

Mas desviei o olhar, não era meu habito fixar as pessoas, a não ser quando me perdia em pensamentos. Mas apesar de ter parado de o olhar, senti que ele não o fazia o mesmo.

- ahmm - ouvi-o tentar formular uma frase por entre um sorriso. E assim sendo, já que íamos a modos que começar uma conversa de circunstancia, eu não ia ignorar o cativante rapaz.

- Sim? - disse eu, um pouco expectante com o que iria sair daquela boca perfeitamente delineada. Eu posso jurar que pensei "perfeitamente delineada" ainda que fosse a coisa mais foleira do mundo, digno da escrita da Stephenie Meyer.

- Bem, isto está a demorar muito tempo não esta? - sorriu ele

- Pois, ele deve estar a mudar o café da maquina ou coisa parecida - disse eu

- Ah, está certo.

Eu conformei-me com o silencio incomodo que se tinha formado ali. Quando quebravam o silencio, este incomodava-me quando regressava assim que a conversa cessava. Por isso eu esperava que ele tivesse alguma coisa a mais, ainda que de circunstancia, para me dizer

- Estás sozinha? - perguntou ele

Eu soltei uma gargalhada. Não era minha intenção parecer tola, mas ele parecia um bocado directo de mais. Estava sozinha? Era de morrer a rir.

- Sim, na verdade estou - disse eu

- hmmm - reformulou ele. Ele era um bocado dado aos "ahhm" e "hmmm" - E se eu me sentasse contigo, ia-te parecer estranho?

- Não que eu tivesse pensado em sentar-me, mas se com essa pergunta queres dizer se me podes fazer companhia acho que a resposta é sim.

Ele sorriu

- És perspicaz - afirmou ele. E a seguir soltou uma gargalhada como eu tinha feito.

- Aqui tem Izzie, o seu frappuccino de framboesa - disse o rapaz da caixa, que eu sabia chamar-se Ben, pois eu vinha ali todos os dias praticamente.

- Obrigada, e pode ver se da próxima vez não demora tanto tempo sim? - disse eu ao rapazito.

- Sim, pois... - respondeu ele embaraçado.

O rapaz deslumbrante sorriu com o que eu disse, e pegou no seu latte macchiato e caminhou ao meu lado.

- Entao, Izzie é diminutivo de que? Isabella? - sugeriu o rapaz.

- hahaha - eu ri-me, era inevitável não o fazer. Sinceramente, Isabella? E ia-me chamar o que a seguir: Bella como no Crepúsculo? este rapaz tinha piada.

- Isobel é o meu nome. Mas Izzie serve. - disse eu

- Ah entendo ai o aviso "nunca digas Isobel" - disse ele.

- Exacto. És perspicaz - disse eu, roubando-lhe o adjectivo com que ele me tinha qualificado anteriormente.

Ele simplesmente sorria. E que belo sorriso que ele tinha deixem-me dizer.

- Então e tu tens nome? - perguntei eu

- Edward


	2. Bailarina

**Capitulo 2 : Bailarina**

Eu nao me conseguia concentrar na aula de História da Dança, e ainda só tinham passado metade do tempo. A sala ficava no quarto andar, e a janela mostrava a agitada cidade que nunca parava, Nova Iorque. Lá fora, taxis amarelos passavam sob as folhas secas e laranjas que caiam das arvores.

_O meu pensamento destraia-se com estas imagens e eu só conseguia pensar em Edward, e no que tinhamos falado nessa manhã._

_- Edward, a serio? É esse o teu nome? - perguntei eu meio desorientada_

_- Pois, foi o que eu disse - respondeu ele por entre um sorriso._

_- Ah sim, desculpa... É que gosto muito do nome é só isso - desculpei-me eu_

_Gosto muito do nome? Mas que é que se passava com o meu cerebro? Eu conhecia o rapaz à menos de uma hora e já lhe dizia que gostava muito do nome dele, o que nao estava claramente em questão aqui._

_- hmm, queres-te sentar - disse ele, fazendo-me tirar os olhos do chão e olhar para os seus. Ainda nao tinha tido tempo de o fixar tempo suficiente para denotar de que cor eram os seus olhos. "Não são dourados", foi a primeira coisa que me ocorreu antes de distinguir qualquer outra cor. Eram cor de avelã._

_- Sim, pode ser - aceitei._

_Sentamo-nos num banco do Washigton Square Park. Apesar de estar quase sempre cheio de estudantes que estudavam e comiam ali após as aulas na New York University, naquela manha parecia quase deserto. Apenas uma rapariga de rabo de cavalo morena lia um livro de Ciencias Politicas ali perto. Decerto a temperatura tinha-os afastado do frio intenso de outono. Estando defronte da universidade Edward lembrou-se de perguntar:_

_- Então, estudas aqui?_

_- Não, a minha escola fica a umas poucas ruas daqui. É a Joffrey Ballett School - respondi eu._

_"Demasiada informação", disse-me o meu cerebro._

_- És uma bailarina portanto - disse ele parecendo fascinado_

_- Sou uma aspirante a bailarina - corrigi eu - por enquanto sou apenas uma miuda que dança._

_- Gosto da tua modestia - afirmou ele._

_Parei de olhar para as minhas botas de pele, e olhei para ele a fim de lhe sorrir. Edward não era como eu, pois não precisa de desviar o olhar na minha presença, como eu precissava._

_- Então e tu Edward? - perguntei eu - o que fazes da vida?_

_Edward apontou para a miuda morena de rabo de cavalo._

_- Ciencias Politicas?_

_- Nem de perto. Olha com mais atenção. - sugeriu ele._

_E então vi que nas orelhas descobertas da rapariga se podia ver ver um fio de auscultadores que iam dar um iPod que estava mantinha em cima das pernas._

_- Trabalhas na Apple? - ri eu, sabendo que a minha triste e obvia conclusão estava errada._

_- Engraçada - disse ele, tentando parecer sarcastico, mas sorrindo._

_- Musica, é isso não é? - perguntei eu, desta vez estando um pouco mais perto._

_- E não só... - sorriu, fazendo sinal com a cabeça para que continuasse a olhar._

_Para além do iPod e do livro nao conseguia ver nada de obvio na rapariga. Olhei para o que estava pousado em cima do banco do jardim : uma bolsa canon._

_- Fotografia? - inquiri eu._

_- É isso. Musica e Fotografia - disse ele, e vendo o meu ar confuso disse - Tiro fotografias e vendo-as. Quanto à musica, toco nuns bares com os meus amigos._

_- Instrumento? -questionei._

_- Guitarra_

_- Esclarecida._

_Estavamos agora a olhar-nos nos olhos outra vez. Quando o meu telemovel tocou._

_- Desculpa - disse procurando na minha mala que combinava com os sapatos castanhos de pele, o meu telemovel._

_- Está a vontade._

_- Estou? - atendi eu._

_- Mas onde raio é que te meteste? - disse uma voz familiar do outro lado._

_- Oh Nathalie eu só fui aquela Starbucks em frente do Washigton Square Park e... distrai-me. Mas eu só tenho aula as 11 e meia._

_- Bem, pois. Mas eu não sei onde estão as minhas sabrinas para a aula de Técnica de Pontas - disse a minha melhor e distraida amiga, esperando decerto que eu soubesse, e como sempre sabia._

_- Oh Nath, tu deixaste-as no cacifo._

_- Ah boa boa. Já estás na escola?_

_- Hmmm, não - disse eu._

_- Então espera lá, tu estas onde? E mais importante : com quem? - perguntou ela, cehia de curiosidade._

_- Nath, encontramo-nos na escola. Beijinhos_

_Nem dei tempo para que ela concluisse o "mas..." que eu conseguia adivinhar estar a ser formulado._

_- Desculpa - disse novamente voltando-me para Edward - a minha amiga é uma esquecida._

_- Não tem mal... Bem, já vi que tens que ir para as aulas._

_- Pois... Já são 11 horas..._

_- É uma pena. Mas talvez eu te possa acompanhar a escola. - questionou ele em jeito de afirmação , e para não parecer muito decidido acrescentou gentilmente - se quizeres claro._

_- Claro - disse automaticamente, e suavizei dizendo - nao tem mal._

_Caminhamos juntos, conversando sobre as minhas aulas. Ele achou o nome de cada uma delas engraçado. E perguntou a que horas saia eu de lá. Entramos na escola e ele disse "Bom Dia" a Grace, a recepcionista de cabelo grisalho e a qual eu adorava, que espantada olhava para Edward desde que ele me tinha aberto e deixado passar na porta (coisa que eu adorava, e que ele ja tinha feito na Starbucks nessa mesma manhã)._

_- Bem, então vemo-nos por ai - disse eu quando cheguei a porta da escola, um pouco indecisa de como me havia de despedir._

_- Sem duvida - disse ele, acrescentando - miuda que dança... -e dando-me um beijo na bochecha, saiu pela porta de vidro onde estavam coladas letras brancas com o nome da escola._

_Deixando-me paralisada, enquanto o seguia pelo olhar e sorrir do outro lado da rua._

Foi Nathalie que me acordou do meu estado de recordação profundo:

- Vamos para os balnearios? - perguntou ela enquanto tocava.

- Sim, claro.

- Boa, assim vais-me contar o que se passou com esse tal de Edward.

"Tal de Edward" ri-me eu. A minha melhor amiga era sempre hilariante.

* * *

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews :)**

**Espero que gostem, e que continuem a seguir ;D**

**E "reviewem" muito que eu gosto :b**

**Muffin**


	3. Certeza

**Capitulo 3 : Certeza**

Eram seis e meia da tarde e ia ter a minha ultima aula: "Técnica de Dança Moderna". Eu e Nath estavamos já no corredor do ultimo andar da escola, onde ficavam os estudios de dança. Eu ainda não lhe tinha contado acerca de Edward, porque no balneario a conversa nao se proporcionou. Por isso Nath começou:

- Vais-me contar agora sobre aquele deus grego que te deixou á porta da escola ou nem por isso ?

A minha melhor amiga era sempre assim directa e especifica. Com ela não havia problemas de expressão.

- Oh pois, o Edward... - disse eu, tentado pensar por onde começar, pois apesar da historia nao ser longa eu já me tinha perdido nela demasiadas vezes, repetindo sempre os mesmos olhares e as mesmas palavras.

- Sim, esse Edward. Bem, o nome é no minimo sugestivo - riu ela.

- Sim, mas já me certifiquei que nao tem olhos dourados.

E ambas rimos com vontade. E então contei-lhe as coisas por alto, ressaltando apenas os promenores que me pareceram importantes, pois Nath sabia sempre o que eu pensava. Ela sabia o que eu sentia, mesmo eu nao verbalizando metade do que me consumia desde que ele me tinha deixado na entrada da escola. E então tocou, e ambas entramos no Studio 3, para a aula da Professora Claire.

Saimos da aula uma hora mais tarde, e apesar de cansadas estavamos com um sorriso na casa (acrescendo às minhas razões obvias) devido ao relaxamento em forma de alongamentos que a Professora Claire nos mandou fazer. Ela era sempre assim, tão moderna como a dança que nos leccionava, e tão irreverente como os movimentos que nos ensinava. Eu gostava dela, bastante aliás. Eu e Nath custumavamos tomar o pequeno almoço com ela ás vezes, no Tasti D-Lite, a loja de batidos que ficava por baixo da escola.

Tomamos banho e vestimo-nos no balneario, a fim de enfrentarmos o frio que se fazia sentir nas ruas de New York. Voltei a vestir as minhas calças de ganga, uma camisola verde escuro que se abotoava no decote, e as minhas botas de pele. Meti o meu gorro, e um cachecol por cima do casaco comprido preto e eu e Nath descemos as escadas para a recepção.

- Preciso de tirar umas fotocópias de "História da Dança", que a professora deixou ali com a Grace na recepção. Esperas por mim? - perguntou-me Nath.

- Claro - concordei eu - e depois até podiamos ir comer qualquer coisa e ir alugar um filme antes de ir para casa. Não estou com paciencia para fazer comida, e quero uma noite de raparigas.

- Por acaso também estou cansada demais para ir sair hoje. - disse, supreendentemente Nathalie que raramente se cansava na vida.

- Olá Grace - cumprimentamos nós mal chegamos à recepção.

- Oh olá minhas queridas - disse a gentil senhora. Grace era praticamente a minha segunda avó, e aquela que Nath nunca tinha tido. Lembrava-me ainda de quando eu tinha ficado constipada e não tinha pudido ir às aulas durante uma semana, e que Grace tinha mandado por intremédio de Nathalie canja, cookies e um cestinho de muffins que ela prórpria tinha feito, e que tinha tudo ido parar ao estomago de Nath e do seu namorado da altura, pois eu vontade alguma tinha em comer.

- Viemos buscar umas fotocopias que a Professora de "História da Dança cá deixou" - disse a minha amiga.

- Ah sim, estão aqui meus doces. Tiro isto num instante - Pois, Grace também gostava de empregar termos como "meus doces", "queridinhas" ou "minha bailarinas". Mas como era tudo proferido com carinho e amor, era impossivel ser irritante, e até Nath o tolerava.

- Obrigada Gracie - disse Nath, e voltando-se para mim continuou - olha lá então e esse Edward? Não combinas nada com ele?

- Nathalie, por favor. Foi uma conversa de banco matinal. Nunca mais nos vamos cruzar na vida. - disse eu, que apesar de me ter tentado conformar com a ideia de nunca mais o ver na vida, não era de todo do meu agrado.

- Sim, pois. Então podes-me explicar o que é que ele está ali a fazer à porta?

- O quê? - disse eu, controlando-me quase impossivelmente para não olhar.

Nathalie estava virada de costas para o balcão, enquanto eu estava com a cabeça apoiada em cima dos braços que estavam sobrepostos no mesmo.

- Ele é bem giro - disse Nath observando-o de alto a baixo.

- Oh Nath! Tem dó de mim, podes parar. Ele não está a olhar para cá pois não?

- Não, está aquecer as mãos. Coitadinho, deve estar a rapar um frio. Porque é que não vais lá aquece-lo - disse a tresloucada da minha melhor amiga - Ah não espera, afinal olhou - retificou ela, acenando a Edward e sorrindo-lhe.

Então olhei de soslaio para ve-lo devolver o aceno a Nath, um pouco confuso mas ainda assim divertido.

Aquilo não me estava a acontecer.

- Diz olá ao rapaz! - obrigou-me Nathalie sem olhar na minha direcção e continuando a sorrir a Edward.

E então virei-me preparando o sorriso que sabia que iria aparecer nos meus labios assim que o visse. E estava certa, ao virar-me Edward mostrava-me um sorriso resplandescente. Acenou-me, e acenei-lhe, sentido-me um pouco estupida com o sorriso e o aceno e tudo mais. Aquilo não era para mim.

Entretanto, Grace chegou com as fotocopias.

- Aqui teem meus amores - e vendo-nos distraidas com o cativante rapaz para lá da porta de vidro da escola disse - Ah, voces conhecem-lo? Ele está ai à uns poucos de uns minutos. Deve estar à vossa espera - disse Grace amavelmente.

- Está à espera dela - esclareceu Nathalie apontando descaradamente para mim, e piscando o olho a Grace.

- Pois, estou a ver que sim - riu-se Grace, devolvendo a piscadela a Nathalie.

- Não está nada! - desfiz eu.

- Pois claro, isto até é sitio onde o rapazito gosta de estar: à porta de uma escola de ballett, a suportar temperaturas baixas - disse ironicamente Nath, fazendo com que Grace ri-se novamente e com que eu desvia-se os olhos de Edward e lhe mandasse um olhar sarcástico.

- Bem, nós vamos indo - disse a minha amiga, pegando nas fotocopias e despedindo-se .

- Até amanha Gracie - dissemos por fim as duas.

- Boa Noite meus amores.

E assim, abri a porta de vidro e...

- Boa Noite - disse ele a mim e Nath.

- Olá Edward - apressou-se Nathalie a dizer.

- Olá... - respondeu ele esperando pelo nome dela.

- Nathalie - disse ela estendendo a mão.

- Bem olá - riu ele, e voltando-se para mim acrescentou - espero que não aches isto estranho. Mas decidi aparecer por aqui a esta hora para ver se tinha a sorte de te encontrar. Como disseste que saias a esta hora, pensei que poderiamos fazer qualquer coisa juntos...

Eu sorri, achando ainda que estava alucinada.

- Claro - disse Nathalie - eu vou para casa, tenho umas coisas combinadas.

- Tens? - inquiri eu.

- Obviamente, é um sexta feira à noite! - mentiu ela, dando-me um beijo na face e dizendo - Até logo. Prazer em conhecer-te Edward.

- Igualmente - disse ele educadamente - então, e... ahmmm, vamos?

- Depende de onde me queiras levar.

"Leva-me para onde quizeres" palpitava a minha mente. Mas felizmente eu tinha amor por mim própria e até lhe tinha dado uma resposta interessante, e que o tinha feito sorrir daquela maneira indescritivel.

- Gostas de surpresas? - perguntou ele

- Também depende. Se estás a inventar isso agora para me cativar, e me presuadires a ir contigo a alguma lado interessante, então sim. Gosto bastante de surpresas.

Decididamente,eu gostava era bastante de mim.

Ele meteu-me a mão nas costas como sinal para que as minhas pernas se movessem para fosse qual fosse o sitio "surpreendente" que ele me estava a levar. E andamos, lado a lado. A minha amiga Norah da escola de ballett vinha na minha direcção pelo passeio, mas mal olhava para mim. Olhava sim para Edward.

- Olá Norah - disse eu, parando à medida que ela passava por mim. O que fez Edward parar também.

- Oh Izzie. - disse ela como se nao me tivesse visto antes - Tenho que ir á escola, esqueci-me dos ténis e amanhã de manhã vou correr com a Nath. Vens, amanha?

- Ah sim, vou. Combina com ela.

- Claro - e depois, vendo que Edward estava de costas começou a apontar com ele e a gesticular. Eu já tinha desistido de ler nos labios das pessoas à muito tempo, a minha querida Norah é que nao se lembrava de tal facto.

- Pois sim, até amanha então Norah.

- Aproveita a tua noite - disse ela recompondo-se de toda a gesticulação e piscando-me o olho.

Eu sorri mas nada respondi, e depois de Edward lhe desejar educadamente boa noite continuamos o nosso trajecto.

- Nao seria melhor apanharmos um taxi? - perguntou ele.

- É assim tão longe? - perguntei eu.

- Relativamente - disse ele sem desvendar algo mais - mas está frio e nao quero que te faça mal.

- Nao te preocupes comigo, estou bem. - respondi.

- Desde esta manha é dificil preocupar-me com outra coisa - admitiu ele, um pouco embaraçado passando a mao pelo cabelo.

Eu sorri e desviei o olhar, podendo ainda ouvi-lo sorrir tambem.

- Já foi bastante surpeendente teres aparecido assim no fim do dia - comecei eu - ainda há mais alguma surpresa?

- Bem, nao é bem uma surpresa. É mais um programa alternativo - disse ele.

- Hmmm está bem - conclui eu.

- Mas claro que espero que gostes - acrescentou ele.

Eu sinceramente devia começar a conter-me mais com os meus risos. Apesar de ele ter dito esta ultima frase em tom preocupado, eu nao conseguia deixar de achar piada. Ele estava preocupado se eu ia gostar de algo que ele tinha escolhido para passarmos tempo juntos. Enfim, nao valia a pena comentarios.

Estavamos já em Downtown, no Soho. Edward virou numa das ruas paralelas à longa rua que era a Brodway. Andamos até a ponta dessa curta rua, e Edward abriu-me a porta, de um acolhedor café onde se lia numa base vermelha no topo da porta de vidro "Soho Café".

- Primeira paragem : jantar - disse Edward ao meu ouvido enquanto o simpatico empregado nos vinha perguntar o tipo de mesa que desejavamos.

- Uma mesa para dois - disse Edward.

- Muito bem, pode ser aquela ali - disse o empregado apontado para uma mesa do fundo ao lado da janela.

- Perfeito - agradeceu o meu acompanhante.

Edward meteu mais uma vez a sua mao nas minhas costas, o que me deixava satisfeita mas inquieta ao mesmo tempo. Eu tinha medo da confiança que eu depositava nele. Eu sentia que nada podia correr mal, porque era _ele_. Mas tinha medo, medo desta confiança e cumplicidade que estava a depositar num rapaz que nem à vinte e quatro horas conhecia.

Enquanto despia o casaco de cabedal castanho escuro, e o entregava ao empregado tal como eu fazia com o meu casaco cinzento, Edward olhou para mim como quem se inquiria sobre o que ia na minha mente. A minha cara nao podia ter mudado tao repentinamente, pois o meu sorriso continuava lá. E então depois de estarmos sentados, e de eu ter pegado numa daquelas baguetes italianas pequenas para me entreter e desviar o olhar interrogativo de Edward, ele verbalizou:

- Que se passa?

- O que te leva a querer que se passa algo? - perguntei eu, também curiosa com o facto de ele me detectar tão profundamente as feições.

- O teu sorriso desvaneceu - respondeu simplesmente, como se isso fosse tão obvio como qualquer outro dado adquirido.

- Oh boa - disse eu revirando os olhos - que previsivel.

- Nem por isso. És bastante dificil de ler - disse ele. E onde é que eu já tinha ouvido isto...

Eu olhei para a rua, nao lhe ia decifrar as minhas inseguranças assim. Na rua passavam inumeras pessoas, todas com o seu rumo.

- É por minha causa? - perguntou ele, fazendo voltar aquela realidade que me parecia um sonho constante : ele próprio.

- Estaria a mentir-te se dissesse que não - respondi eu sinceramente.

Ele parou por um bocadinho, diliberando acerca da minha resposta, olhando para o empregado que se dirigia para a nossa mesa com os menus. E quando este me estendia a mao para me entregar o mesmo eu apenas disse :

- Nao é preciso. Tem Lasagna de Vegetais? - perguntei eu.

- Sim - respondeu o rapaz.

- Então é isso se faz favor. E para beber quero uma coca-cola - acrescentei eu.

- Para mim pode ser este aqui - disse ele apontando para o menu - e para beber o mesmo que a menina.

- Então uma dose de Lasagna de Vegetais e outra de Canelonis, e duas coca-colas.

- Tudo certo - disse Edward.

- Até já então - disse o empregado retirando-se.

Eu e Edward olhamos ambos um para o outro. E claro, foi ele que começou:

- És sempre assim tão decidida? - perguntou ele.

- Nas coisas basicas tento ser pratica.

- E é isso que te assusta em mim? - inquiriu. Ele era directo, mas era das coisas que eu mais gostava nas pessoas : irem directas ao assunto. Era isso que gostava nas minhas melhores amigas, Nath e Megan, e no meu irmao David. Mas novamente, Edward tinha-me surpreendido, sendo extremamente directo e encontrando a razao para o meu sorriso desvanescido, mas ainda presente.

- Tu nao és algo basico. Por isso nao posso ser pragmatica em relação a ti, Edward.

Pude ver um certo brilho nos olhos dele, e concentrando-me somente no seu olhar vi a expressão dos seus olhos desenhar um sorriso afincado.

- Tu foste a unica coisa em que eu nunca vacilei na minha vida. A minha unica certeza.

Olhei nos seus olhos e sorri, tal como ele.


End file.
